


as long as we're together, does it matter where we go?

by evanescent



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, and some other characters, i think there will be both canon and au settings since i have ideas ah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescent/pseuds/evanescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki makes a funny sound at the back of his throat. “Shut up, brats. And don’t lump me in with gorillas. Go buy some strawberry milk instead.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have any money-” Shinpachi starts at the same time as Kagura exclaims, “I want sukonbu!”</p>
<p>“See, that’s exactly what I said! You won’t get taller eating that.”</p>
<p>“The same could be said about you and parfait, Gin-san.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Yorozuya drabbles & ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as we're together, does it matter where we go?

**Author's Note:**

> yorozuya fam ficlets time aye
> 
> the first one was inspired by [this lovely art](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=4245214)

“Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Sadaharu, it’s this time of the month!”

Kagura slides the door to the living room open just before shouting out that statement. Gintoki doesn’t move an inch from where he’s (supposedly) napping on the couch, but the newest Shonen Jump slides down from his chest slightly, betraying that the rhythm of his breathing was disturbed. Shinpachi, on the other hand, smiles and says, “Yes, yes,” turning his attention away from the TV and getting up to go to the kitchen. He rustles through cupboards there, but eventually comes back with a tape measure. By then, Kagura is already plastered to the doorframe, with Gintoki scowling at her. Predictably so, Sadaharu is still asleep.

“Stand still and straight, idiot,” he says, poking in his ear as he shoves Kagura down with his other hand. “But don’t stand on your toes, geez, why do we have to go through this every month?”

“Come on, Kagura-chan, otherwise the measurement won’t be accurate,” Shinpachi adds and Kagura eventually settles into the right position.

“I can feel it, I’m pretty sure I’ve grown at least two centimetres since the last time,” she announces firmly as Shinpachi takes the measure. “I’m already almost taller than that stupid Semi brat from the neighbourhood, soon he will have to step down and accept the fact who really rules Kabukicho…”

“I told you to stay still,” Gintoki interrupts and hands Shinpachi a marker. A neon-pink one. At the questioning look, he shrugs. “That’s the only one I could find.”

“Honestly,” Shinpachi sighs as he makes a small line on the doorframe to mark Kagura’s height, “if Otose-san actually noticed how messy this looks with all those colours, she would surely kick us out. Or make us pay for a new doorframe”

“It doesn’t stand out unless you know it’s there,” Kagura counters and crosses her arms on her chest. “Now, how much have I grown since the last time?”

With the help of an old ruler, Shinpachi makes a verdict. “Hm, about three millimeters.”

“That’s impossible! Can you even use these things to take measures, you stinky glasses?”

“Of course I can! And who are you calling stinky?!”

“Now, now, let’s calm down, shall we?” Gintoki asks kindly, what immediately suggests he’s up to no good. “Kagura-chan, you have to realize it’s not Shinpachi-kun’s fault that both his glasses and your growth are apparently in a poor shape…”

“Keep my glasses out of this!”

“If my growth is in a poor shape that’s because you don’t make sure I have fully nutritious meals! That’s important for a growing girl like me,” she states boldly.

“And who insist on eating just rice with eggs, sukonbu and then basically everything else what comes in handy?” Gintoki shakes his head, all serious. “Besides, the only thing you actually need to grow properly is…”

“Please don’t say _strawberry milk_ ,” Shinpachi mutters, frowning, and sure enough, Gintoki pulls out a carton of his favourite milk out of nowhere.

“Look at me. I’ve been drinking strawberry milk all my life and I’m the tallest out of the whole cast.”

“Sakamoto-san is taller, though.”

“Don’t bring Tatsuma into this. He is all brawn and no brain. Besides, he barely shows up anyway. So, like I said, milk is the key.” Gintoki takes a sip from the carton and spits immediately. “What the--”

“Is that the milk that was standing behind the couch, Gin-san? It has long expired,” Shinpachi explains with disapproval. “I was about to throw it away today with the trash.”

“Ugh, you could have told me before, Patsuan. It was a horrible experience. Maybe I will never be able to drink strawberry milk again.” At that, Gintoki pauses, seeming honestly traumatized.

“And whose fault it is?!”

“I decided,” Kagura speaks up suddenly, like she’s been unaware of the argument taking place above her head. “It’s only a matter of time before I outgrow Shinpachi and then, I will be as tall as Gin-chan!” She points to the frame, and well. There is still a lot of space between Kagura’s latest pink measurement and Shinpachi’s one scribbled in blue two or three months ago, and just then, higher, there is grey _Gin-san_ and his _177.1cm_.

“Well, certainly, you can try to live up to me,” Gintoki says humbly, putting a hand on Kagura’s shoulder, “but you are still too early to match Gin-san. No one can blame you, though.”

Kagura looks at him, unimpressed, and then turns away promptly. “Actually, I will probably grow to be taller than Gin-chan, since he’s already an old man and the only growth he’s gonna get at this point is shrinking.” She nods to herself. “Besides, even that gorilla tax robber is taller. I guess it doesn’t take much to be tall, huh?”

“Well, you have a point, Kagura-chan,” Shinpachi states and pushes up his glasses ominously. “What did you say, Gin-san? _All brawn and no brain_ , was it?”

Gintoki makes a funny sound at the back of his throat. “Shut up, brats. And don’t lump me in with gorillas. Go buy some strawberry milk instead.”

“We don’t have any money--” Shinpachi starts at the same time as Kagura exclaims, “I want sukonbu!”

“See, that’s exactly what I said! You won’t get taller eating that.”

“The same could be said about you and parfait, Gin-san.”

“Glasses should stay quiet.”

“Could you drop that already?!”

Sadaharu, quiet till now, yawns and barks lowly, looking sadly at his empty bowl. He is actually the tallest member of the Yorozuya, but so far, it hasn’t gotten him any food, so he chooses to ignore his owners and go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> there is this saying in my mother tongue that literally translates to _tall as a birch, stupid as a goat_ and ngl i wanted to use it instead of _all brawl and no brain_ but well anyway
> 
> forever laughing at yorozuya’s heights tho. 155cm, 166cm & 177cm. oh sorachi


End file.
